6 Ways to familiarize yourself with A Wild Cat That Crept Into a House
by Ao Alice
Summary: Ingin akrab dengan kucing liar yang menyusup ke dalam rumah? Mungkin tutorial ini bisa menjadi acuan Anda dalam langkah cara melakukannya! ;) ChanBaek!/ Human! Chanyeol with Hybrid!Baekhyun/ M/ Yaoi :D


6 Ways to Familiarize Yourself With a Wild Cat That Crept Into The House

Screenplays [ChanBaek]

Alternative Universe!Hybrid  
.

Aliceao96

.  
M

Yaoi

No like, don't read!

.

.

.

.

Terkadang, ada kucing liar yang suka masuk ke dalam rumahmu, 'kan? 

Bagi kamu yang tidak suka dengannya, mungkin kamu akan mengusir dia. 

Tapi, bagaimana jika kamu ingin akrab dengannya, sementara kucing liar adalah hewan dengan tipe waspada tinggi & penakut..?

Kalau begitu, simak langkahnya di bawah ini :  
.

.

.

.

**[**_**1.| **_**jangan berteriak atau menjerit **_**excited **_**dengan suara lantang jika**__**melihatnya]**

Langkah kaki tenang tanpa suara. Berjalan santai ke arah dapur, karena waktunya untuk makan siang.  
Di otaknya, ia mengira - ngira, masakan apa yang akan ia masak. Mengabaikan / melupakan kenyataan bahwa pada akhirnya sesuatu yang ia masak berubah menjadi tak layak santap.

Siang yang cukup terik meskipun saat ini bukan termasuk musim panas. Beruntung bagi pria jangkung berambut ikal coklat karamel yang memiliki profesi sebagai seorang presdir di perusahaan jasa broadcasting ternama di tempatnya tinggal; jadi ia bisa membeli AC sebanyak apapun dengan gajinya yang (sangat) besar.

Sebentar lagi, hasratnya untuk menyegarkan suhu tubuh dengan sebotol cola dingin akan terwujud. Tinggal tiga langkah lagi.

Tepat ketika ia memasuki dapur di langkah pertama di ruangan itu, dengan sigap ia menahan jeritan kaget. Matanya melotot. Tubuh dan raut wajahnya menegang.

Di sana, tepat beberapa meter jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ada manusia berekor kucing sedang menungging rendah.

Tanpa busana. Memamerkan sedikit lubang analnya di garis tengah pantat mulus nan kenyal bak jelly. Sesekali, pantat itu bergoyang ke kanan atau ke kiri, seirama dengan gerak ekor putih panjangnya. Terkadang, ekor itu bergerak memutar, atau hanya ujungnya saja yang bergerak dan mengibas kecil.

Melihat pemandangan eksotis dan erotis itu, tanpa di duga, tubuh selatan pria berusia 23 tahun itu menegang.  
Membuat sebuah gundukan lucu dibalik celana denim selututnya.  
Wajahnya memerah dan keringat dingin tampak di kedua pelipis. Tercekat, dan terpesona dengan pemandangan di depan.

'mahkluk apa itu..?!'_ inner_nya menjerit kalut. mulutnya yang biasa bawel kini dibekap tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

.

**[**_**2. | Tutup semua akses keluar masuk dengan gerak tersembunyi dan cepat**_**]**

Berkeringat dingin. Dalam hati, ia mengumpat pada sosok itu yang sembarangan masuk ke dalam rumahnya (plus tanpa busana); tapi ia juga tidak akan mengelak seandainyaia ditebak kalau ia suka jika sosok itu ada di sini.

Yang membuatnya bingung adalah, jika sosok itu memang sebelum datang ke rumahnya sudah naked seperti ini, kenapa ia bisa selamat dari 'terkaman' orang mesum…? iya! kenapa dia bisa baik – baik saja..? tenang – tenang saja…?

Dirinya saja sudah terangsang seperti ini (atau memang pada dasarnya ia mesum?).

Oops! Tunggu dulu!

Apa mahkluk ini sejenis hybrid yang eksistensinya dirahasiakan oleh ilmuan-ilmuan..? kalau begitu, ini berbahaya, dong! siapa tahu mahkluk hybrid ini berbahaya dan masih liar! Misalnya saja bisa menyemburkan cairan berwarna hijau menjijikkan dari mulutnya…?—

—tapi sebentar,

Mahkluk hybrid bisa menyemburkan cairan hijau menjijikkan tidak, sih?

Sadar dari keterkejutannya, tiba – tiba Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah ide cukup licik tapi amat sangat menguntungkan. Karena itu, sambil menyeringai (cukup) lebar, ia berjalan mundur perlahan dan tanpa suara. kedua bola matanya masih terpaku pada sosok yang kini telah duduk menghadap lemari pendinginnya.

sosok itu mungkin sedang memakan sesuatu yang membuat ekor dan telinganya bergerak lucu. baguslah, jangan sampai ia menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol. Kalau tidak, maka semua rencana spontan yang brilian (menurut Chanyeol) akan hancur total.

Dengan sigap dan cepat, ia menutup semua akses keluar masuk di rumah minimalis yang asri pembelian orang tuanya. Mulai dari lantai atas, ruang tamu, perpustakaan mini pribadinya yang terdapat jendela cukup untuk melarikan diri, kamar mandi yang memiliki ventilasi lumayan besar, dan semua ruangan di rumah itu yang memiliki akses untuk keluar; hingga terakhir—

—dapur.

Chanyeol berjingkat dengan menjaga jarak. sesekali, ia berjalan seperti kepiting. Berjalan menyamping dan menempelkan punggungnya pada dinding dapur bercat hijau muda. kedua matanya masih menatap focus sosok yang kini mengubrak – abrik lemari pendinginnya.

Tapi focus utamanya pada dua bongkah benda Kenyal yang bergoyang kecil karena gerak tubuhnya. Dua bongkah berwarna krem keputih – putihan yang bergerak maju mundur; seolah lubang analnya sedang digagahi oleh seseorang.

Membuat pipinya memanas, dan adik kecilnya yang berada di balik celana bokser hitam polos bertambah tegang.

Chanyeol mendesis kecil dan pelan. nyaris berbisik.

klap! cklak!

Chanyeol bisa melihat ekor sosok itu menegang. rupanya ia mendengar suara pintu dapur yang berhubungan dengan halaman belakang mini. Kemampuan alami kucing yang bisa mendengar suara sejelas apapun dengan intonasi yang kecil sekalipun dapat terdengar. Dengan sekali gerak, sosok itu bersembunyi di balik pintu lemari pendingin. Membuat bongkahan yang tadi menjadi focus pandang Chanyeol tersembunyi rapi. Entahlah. Tapi, apa dia tidak kedinginan dengan freezer di lemari pendingin itu..? dia telanjang, bukan..?

Chanyeol berkeringat dingin lagi. bukan, bukan karena ia takut jika mahkluk itu akan menyemburkan cairan hijau menjijikkan (mulai saat ini, ia tidak yakin jika mahkluk misterius di hadapannya akan menyemburkan cairan hijau itu; alih – alih makhluk itu mempunyainya) melalui mulut ke arahnya. tapi karena takut rencananya untuk membawa mahkluk itu ke pusat penelitian pusat dan mendapat balas jasa uang dari ilmuan – ilmuan di sana gagal total. oh, benar – benar kau, Chanyeol. sudah sok tahu, mata duitan lagi.

(mungkin dia tiba – tiba amnesia karena mahkluk nudity yang seksi seperti itu?; jadi dia lupa jika dia sebenarnya adalah orang kaya yang sudah pasti tak mungkin melakukan tindakan macam itu demi uang.)

Beberapa detik kemudian, sedikit kepala muncul dari pintu lemari pendingin berwarna merah hati. Dan dua pasang bola mata itu bertemu. Merefleksikan dirinya di dua pasang bola mata bening itu. Tidak dipungkiri, mereka merasa tertawan oleh tatapan lawan temu mukanya. Bola mata milik mahkluk itu sangat polos dan cantik sekaligus di mata Chanyeol. Membuatnya merasakan desiran aneh namun dengan sensasi menggelitik yang nyaman.

Namun sayang, Chanyeol tidak bisa menikmati tatapan itu lama – lama, karena sosok itu sudah berlari keluar dari dapur, kearah lorong rumahnya.

"hei! tunggu, mahkluk aneh..!"

Dilihatnya mahkluk itu berdiri ketakutan di sudut lorong. telinga dan ekor kucing putihnya terkulai. tubuhnya yang telanjang bergetar. di kedua sudut matanya, ada setitik genangan air mata yang siap untuk meluncur; menikmati halusnya pipi gembil itu. Punggungnya menyandar dempet – dempet ke single door miliknya yang berwarna abu – abu. Kedua tangan dan kakinya di rentangkan; hingga memperlihatkan penis kecil yang terlihat melemas di mata jalang nan mesum pria bermarga park.

Chanyeol tersenyum nyaris menyeringai. mengabaikan adik kecilnya yang lagi – lagi tambah menegang, ia berjalan perlahan. mendekati sosok yang kini telah berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajah manis di balik paha putihnya.

Chanyeol meneguk salivanya, melihat bertapa montok dan menggodanya paha bagian dalam mahkluk itu.

Dan entah kenapa, melihat sosok itu yang ketakutan tak berdaya, membuatnya jadi merasa bersalah untuk membawanya ke gedung penelitian pusat.

tidak niat lagi—

—hingga membuatnya merasakan perasaan tidak rela seandainya ia tidak memiliki sosok itu.

'ah, ya…'

Batin pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu setelah berhadapan dengan sosok yang kini menatapnya dengan takut sekaligus bingung. meskipun mereka sudah tampak seperti mengakui keberadaan masing – masing, tapi mereka masih tetap menjaga jarak satu sama lain.

'tidak ada salahnya 'kan.., kalau hybrid ini kupelihara…?'

.

.

.

.

**[**_**3. | **_**Rayu kucing dengan sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik dan gunakan kata panggilan yang manis]**

"pus.., pus.., sini.." rayu Chanyeol.

Ia berjalan dengan gerak jingkat dan perlahan. Tangan kanannya terulur ke depan, dengan jemarinya bergerak – gerak seakan mengundang untuk datang mendekat. Mata mahkluk hybrid itu tertarik dengan gerakan jari Chanyeol. Setiap Chanyeol bergerak maju, semakin lama, bola matanya yang bening itu membulat lucu.

Membuat Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan minor mahkluk hybrid manis itu tertawa dalam hati.

"pus…, kucing manis, ayo sini.., mendekatlah padaku." Harap Chanyeol.

Lima langkah lagi ia akan berhadapan dengan sang hybrid dengan jarak dekat, tak di sangka, mahkluk itu merangkak maju. Ekor putihnya yang panjang melengkung ke bawah agak rendah; menandakan bahwa ia sedang merasa penasaran. Telinganya bergerak lucu. Terkadang, lubang telinganya menghadap depan, atau terkadang menghadap kanan – kiri masing – masing.

Mengetahui bahwa mahkluk hybrid itu akan mendekatinya, Chanyeol berhenti melangkah. Ia jongkok tepat di pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga. Jarinya tak berhenti, justru bergerak dengan variasi gaya yang membuat mata hybrid itu tambah membulat dan berbinar – binar.

"ung~ uh~" ucapnya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "nah, sini. Datanglah padaku, mahkluk manis.."

"ang~!"

Tanpa diduga, kedua tangan hybrid itu menangkup jari Chanyeol. Menggenggamnya lembut, dan sesekali meremas kecil. Mengalirkan sengatan aneh pada tubuh Chanyeol yang membuat darahnya berdesir hangat. Tanpa ia sadari, kedua pipi Chanyeol merona tipis.

Di tambah dengan ekspresi serius mahkluk hybrid itu dengan kelima jarinya yang sudah terkurung di tangan lentik nan lembut yang berwarna putih. Kedua alisnya tertaut, dan bibir plum merah mudanya mengerucut; atau sesekali terbuka dan menyuarakan gerungan imut layaknya bayi yang berbicara.

Chanyeol menelan saliva dengan berat. Ia tercekat.

'demi apa kalau dia manis sekali, hah..?! Tuhan..! manis sekali hybrid iniiiiii..!'

.

.

.

.

**[**_**4. | peluk kucing dan biarkan kucing mengenali bau tubuh Anda**_**]**

Selagi sang hybrid sibuk dengan jari Chanyeol, Chanyeol berjalan maju dengan diam – diam. Agar hybrid itu tidak menyadari pergerakannya, dengan sengaja ia menggerakkan jarinya yang masih ditangkup sang mutan. Membuat mutan manis itu sedikit memekik kecil dan berjingkat ringan. Chanyeol terkekeh tanpa suara.

Hidung Chanyeol menangkap bau manis yang menguar di tubuh sang hybrid. Wangi strawberry. Menggodanya.

Dengan sigap dan sedikit lancang, Chanyeol memeluk tubuh tanpa busananya. Jarinya yang semula dimainkan oleh sang hybrid, kini melingkar manis di pinggang mahkluk menggemaskan tak diundang itu. Tidak menghiraukan pekikan dan jengitan tubuhnya yang kaget, bingung, sekaligus takut. Bola matanya bergerak – gerak, mengartikan bahwa ia ingin menangis takut.

Ia ingin lepas dari pelukan orang ini, tapi apa gunanya; ketika ia sadar bahwa tubuh mungilnya benar-benar terkurung dalam tubuh besar orang ini.

"hhnngg~ hihihihi..uh.."

"-snif!-snif!"

"miawhh..uh—hihihihi..ah~"

Sang hybrid meletakkan dagunya di bahu Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya yang terhimpit tubuhnya dan tubuh Chanyeol, kini meremas kaus _t-shirt_ biru muda di bagian dadanya. Merasa geli karena ada sesuatu yang menempel dengan tengkuknya, dan mengirimkan terpaan nafas yang membuatnya terkikik sekaligus mendesah.

Sesekali, hybrid kucing putih itu merasa basah di daerah tengkuknya; salah satu daerah sensitive di tubuhnya. Dan entah kenapa membuat perutnya terasa aneh. Merasa tergelitik dengan ulah orang yang memeluknya.

Di sisi lain, tangan Chanyeol yang semula hanya memeluk lembut sang mutan bersurai coklat, kini mengelus punggungnya dengan perlahan. Terkadang ia naik turunkan tangannya, atau juga dengan gerakan memutar searah jarum jam.

Chanyeol yang terlalu focus dengan kegiatan mari-mengendus-wangi-manis-strawberry-dari-tubuh-mutan-manis-ini-dan-mengusap-punggung-_naked_nya; tidak menyadari bahwa sang hybrid pun sedang mencium aroma _manly_ _cologne_ dari ceruk leher Chanyeol.

Bahkan ia juga tidak sadar dengan keberadaan kedua tangan mungil yang kini melingkar lemas di lehernya.

Masing – masing mengakui dalam keheningan, bahwa wangi tubuh sosok yang mereka peluk membuat nyaman dan merasa ketagihan satu sama lain. Membuat tenang, dan tak ingin untuk tidak menghirupnya layaknya oksigen yang wajib dibutuhkan mahkluk hidup selama apapun.

Mereka telah jatuh oleh aroma tubuh masing – masing yang telah menjadi candu.

.

.

.

.

**[**_**5. | **_**Ajak berkeliling rumah untuk mengenalkan lingkungan rumah Anda ]**

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol berdiri sekaligus menggendong _koala_ _hug_ hybrid yang masih menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Ia tahu hal itu beberapa menit sebelumnya. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menepuk punggung dengan lembut dan mengecup pundak hybrid miliknya (secara sepihak). Dalam hati ia berteriak girang, karena jika kucing sudah mengenal aroma majikannya, maka kucing itu secara tidak langsung akan mengakui keberadaannya sebagai majikan dan orang yang baik.

"kau milikku, kucing manis~" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara rendah di telinga manusia hybrid itu. Membuat tubuhnya menggeliat kecil.

"apa kau mau berkeliling rumahku..? kau tahu, mulai hari ini kau tinggal di sini. Otte..?"

Hybrid itu menatap lurus wajah lembut Chanyeol dengan bola mata yang membulat. Di dalamnya, Chanyeol tahu bahwa mahkluk manis ini bingung dan tidak mengerti. Namun ia tahu apa maksudnya hanya dengan melihat wajah Chanyeol; karena itu beberapa detik setelahnya hybrid itu tersenyum manis dan menyusupkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali mengecup pundak hybrid-nya. Ia tahu jika hybrid manis itu menerima tawarannya untuk tinggal di sini.

Ooh! Chanyeol telah mendapatkan good record di mata mahkluk menggemaskan ini!

Karenanya, Chanyeol menggendong mahkluk yang ia beri nama Baekhyun ini mengelilingi rumahnya. Memperkenalkan suasana dan menjelaskan beberapa hal yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan di rungan itu. Tangan kanan Chanyeol sesekali mengusap surai coklat gelap Baekhyun yang terpotong rapi, atau juga memijat punggung dan pinggang hybrid tersayangnya.

Sementara itu dengan Baekhyun, ia hanya sesekali membalas Chanyeol dengan geruman manja. Kedua lengannya yang mengalung apik di leher Chanyeol, sesekali jari jemarinya memainkan rambut coklat caramel yang agak ikal milik pria yang menggendongnya. Atau juga ia mengecup dan menghirup surai yang tercium aroma shampoo khas pria dewasa. Sesekali pula, tubuhnya menggeliat mencari posisi nyaman, membuat Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang berjalan, sedikit terhuyung dan hampir jatuh.

Namun tiba – tiba, tanpa sengaja tubuh bawah Baekhyun menyenggol penis Chanyeol yang menegang sedikit lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya. Membuat Chanyeol meringis dan mendesah berat, hingga membuat Baekhyun menatap bingung Chanyeol.

"miaw..?" Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol menelan salivanya dengan kasar. Masalah ereksinya yang sedikit ia lupakan tanpa sadar, kini justru menjadi focus utamanya.

Chanyeol berkeringat dingin lagi. Dan membalas pertanyaan abstrak Baekhyun dengan nada tergagap.

"ti, tidak apa – apa, Baby Baek.. a, aku tidak apa – apa. Nan, nanti jangan terlalu sering ber, bergerak saat kugendong, n, nde..?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil. Lalu ia sadar, bahwa kini ia ada di ruangan yang terdapat ranjang bergelambu jaring di sisi kanan ruangan tempatnya berada.

.

.

.

.

**[**_**6. | **_**Selanjutnya, terserah Anda]**

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh sintal Baekhyun di ranjangnya. Baekhyun yang merasakan rasa empuk dan lembut di kulit punggungnya menggeliat kecil. Tubuhnya melengkung keatas dengan nyaman. Kepalanya ia biarkan untuk tenggelam di bantal besar yang menjadi tindihannya. Matanya terpejam untuk menghirup aroma pria manly yang menguar di ruang tidur Chanyeol; bau yang sama yang ia endus dari tubuhnya.

Kedua tangannya masih menggantung di leher Chanyeol. Jari – jemarinya ia kaitkan, tak ingin melepasnya;

Karena itulah, sekarang wajah Chanyeol berhadapan dengan pertengahan dada Baekhyun yang berwarna putih dan sedikit berkeringat.

Dan entah kenapa, rasa sakit di selangkangannya semakin menjadi. Nyeri sekali, batin Chanyeol meringis.

Kaki kanan Baekhyun yang ingin terlepas dari pinggang Chanyeol, tanpa sadar menyentuh gembungan di selatan Chanyeol; dengan agak keras.

"ngghh~ Baekkie~" desah tertahan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Walaupun ia tidak melihat apa yang terjadi dan memilih menatap langit – langit papan ranjangnya, tapi ia merautkan wajah bingung. Ia berfikir, apa yang di suarakan Chanyeol adalah sama dengan yang ia lakukan ketika tubuhnya bergerak tak tentu di gendongan pria jangkung itu.

Memastikan sekali lagi, Baekhyun menekan gembungan itu dengan lututnya. Lalu menggerakkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri; atau terkadang, ia berputar – putar dan tentu arah. Membuat Chanyeol mengejang dan mengeratkan pelukannya yang belum terlepas dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"aah~, baby Baekkhh~ hh~ ah~"

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya ke kulit dada Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun ikut meleguh kecil dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pria berambut karamel yang memeluknya.

Lutut Baekhyun menggesek liar gembungan di selangkangan Chanyeol. Bahkan lutut di kaki keduanya ikut bergerak. Sementara Chanyeol membalasnya dengan mengecup, menghirup aroma dan menjilat daerah dada sedikit berisi milik Baekhyun.

"hnggh~! Miawwhh~! Ah~ ah~ ah~"

"Baekhh~ uh! Agghh! Ah~ yaahh.., terusshh.., sa, sayangghh~ ngh!"

Chanyeol sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, dan setelah itu, tanpa basa – basi, ia melahap puting merah muda yang telah menegang di dada kiri Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mendesah nyaring sambil mengadahkan kepalanya; pelukannya ia eratkan lagi dan Chanyeol lebih peduli dengan santapannya daripada kondisi lehernya.

Baekhyun mendesah liar, dan terkadang ucapan khas kucing mengeong terlontar dari bibir yang telah basah oleh saliva. Salivanya mengalir mulut dari sudut bibir; membasahi bantal Chanyeol. Ia menggerakkan kasar lututnya yang membuat Chanyeol menggeram nikmat dengan intonasi berat.

"ah! Ah! Oohh! Oouuhh~! Ngh! Hhnngg! Miawhh! Miaawhh! Ah! Haangghh!"

Cumbuan Chanyeol beralih ke lehernya. Ia kecup, ia jilat, ia hisap, dan ia gigit kulit yang telah berkeringat itu. Ia tahu, jika apa yang mereka lakukan ini membuat tubuh mereka panas dan sedikit bergairah; namun Chanyeol tidak ingin menghentikannya. Ia merasa bahwa apa yang ia lakukan bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk—

—lagipula, ia melakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.

Cinta?

Ya, Chanyeol mencintai mahkluk menggemaskan yang mendesah di bawahnya ini.

Ia tidak akan menepis itu. Bahkan sampai menganggap perasaan tulus nan suci yang menjadi hak masing – masing orang dalam hidup itu tidak ada.

Chanyeol mencintai hybrid ini.

Mencintai Baekhyun sejak mata mereka saling tertawan satu sama lain saat di dapur.

"angh! Angh! Uaahh~ hnyyaahh~ ah! Ah!" Baekhyun mendesah karena Chanyeol masih terus mencumbui ceruk lehernya dengan liar. Menggigitnya agak keras hingga terlihat rona merah di sana.

"ouh! Baekkhh~ terussshh~ lebih.. ce, cepaatthh.. ah.., se, sebentarrhh~ la, lagiihh, sayangghh~"

Baekhyun mempercepat gerakannya, menuruti apa yang Chanyeol minta.

Sementara itu, ketika Chanyeol merasakan bahwa klimaksnya akan semakin dekat; dengan tergesa – gesa, ia memerangkap bibir Baekhyun setelah ia puas memberi tanda di leher hybrid kucing putih polos di bawahnya.

Detik kemudian, tubuh Chanyeol mengejang.

Dan Baekhyun merasakan cairan lengket yang mengalir dari gembungan yang ia mainkan dengan lutut hingga menetes di sprei biru ranjang. Dan gembungan di dalam celana bokser pendek berwarna hitam polos itu semakin lama semakin mengempis; bersamaan keluarnya cairan lengket itu.

Mereka masih berciuman dengan sedikit ganas; hingga saliva yang tercecer dari sudur mulut Baekhyun semakin banyak. Tak tahu, milik siapa cairan itu. Kedua lengan Baekhyun yang semula jemarinya saling berkait, kini jari lentiknya meremas pakaian Chanyeol, dan bahkan mengusap seduktif punggung tegap pria yang menindihnya erat – erat. Mengirimkan sinyal bahwa ia menyukai apa yang pria itu lakukan.

Setelah dirasa mereka membutuhkan oksigen, mereka saling melepaskan tautan bibir masing – masing. Meninggalkan tautan saliva tipis yang saling terhubung melalui mulut mereka yang sedikit membengkak (terutama Baekhyun yang bibirnya terlihat lebih merah dari sebelumnya).

Saling menatap satu sama lain.

Mendalami iris mata masing – masing; yang di dalamnya terdapat refleksi rupa mereka. Dengan amat sangat jelas.

Dan sorot mata itu mengisyaratkan sesuatu—

—sesuatu yang mereka inginkan saat ini juga.

.

.

.

.

Kini keduanya telah telanjang bulat.

Dengan Chanyeol yang diatas dan Baekhyun yang di bawahnya; dengan posisi menungging.

Wajah manisnya nyaris terbenam oleh bantal baru (sebab bantal yang lama terasa basah dan sedikit lengket karena saliva dan keringatnya), kedua tangannya membantu kedua tangan Chanyeol yang menahan pantatnya agar terbuka lebar dan memamerkan lubang analnya.

Ia merintih nikmat, dan keringatnya mengalir lagi. Meskipun kedua tangannya gemetar dan menahan gejolak kenikmatan yang cukup besar, namun ia ingin membantu Chanyeol untuk membasahi lubangnya dengan lidah lihai yang telah masuk setengah.

Chanyeol membasahi lubang Baekhyun dengan serius, bahkan sesekali ia menghirup aroma yang membuatnya semakin bergairah.

Ia tahu dengan tangan Baekhyun yang membantu tangannya untuk membuat pantatnya terbukan lebar bergetar karena merasa nikmat, namun ketika ia menyingkirkannya, justru Baekhyun kembali melakukannya lagi.

"hng! Uurmmhh! Annhhmm~"

—Lick! Lick! Lick!—

"ah~! Hhaanngghh~! Miawh! Miawhh~! Urmmhh!"

—sllrrp! Lick! Sllrrp! Sllrrp! Lick! Lick!—

"hhrrhh~! Miawwh~! Ah! Ah! Aagghh! Miawh! Miawwhh~! Hh! Hh!"

Chanyeol menyudahi acara membasahi lubang anal Baekhyun. Masih dengan kedua tangannya yang membuka lebar bongkahan kenyal sang hybrid manis, mata Chanyeol menatap nyalang bibir lubang yang berkedut – kedut dengan kondisi basah.

Chanyeol menjilat liar bibirnya. Dan seringai mesum khasnya terpampan di wajahnya yang tampan.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak hebat.

"ah! Hmpphaahh! Ngaahh~!"

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar kecil; telinga dan ekor kucing putihnya mengejang kaku.

"nnh! Nnaaahhh! Anggh~! Ah! Miawh! Miawh!"

Nafas Baekhyun terkecat; dan terkadang menderu – deru dengan intonasi berat.

"hh! Khhmmphh! Hmmph! Ah! Ah!"

Suara desah yang terdengar seksi di telinga pria yang menggenjotnya dengan kasar mengalun dan menggema di kamar mewah nan elegan. Membuat pria itu tersulut hasrat dan gairahnya untuk menghujam prostat hybrid namja yang menjadi miliknya. Tak lupa dengan tangan kanan Chanyeol yang memainkan penisnya dan tangan kiri Chanyeol yang mencubit kecil dan meremas dadanya.

"hyaahh~! Kyyaahhmmpphh! Hmmph! Angh! Ough!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya tinggi – tinggi, ketika ia merasakan adan benda lunak yang lembab dan sedikit kasar bermain di lehernya. Dan itu adalah lidah Chanyeol.

Salah satu tangannya yang mencengkram erat sprai ranjang, kini meremas surai karamel Chanyeol. Meremasnya dengan remasan seduktif; mengirimkan sinyal bahwa ia menyukai apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada tubuhnya. Sesekali, tangan Baekhyun menekan perlahan agar mulut Chanyeol lebih dekat dengan kulit lehernya yang terlah ternodai oleh redmark.

"hh! Hh! M, miawh~! Mmiaawhh~~!"

Sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun mendesah nyaring dan panjang.

Dan tangan kanan Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu lengket yang tertampung di tangannya.

Chanyeol menggeram rendah di telinga Baekhyun yang tertutupi surai coklat tua yang terlah berantakan. Remasan otot rektum Baekhyun membuatnya sedikit terlena dan hampir membuatnya klimaks lagi. Namun ia harus bertahan, karena ia masih belum puas untuk menjamah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengadah tinggi – tinggi kepalanya; menutup erat matanya dan meresapi sensasi asing yang baru ia rasakan.

Dan ia kembali membuka mata, ketika ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya di balik paksa hingga terlentang tak berdaya.

Dengan matanya yang terlihat sayu dan sedikit berair di sudutnya, ia bisa melihat Chanyeol menyeringai lebar; dekat dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Baekhh~" panggil erotis Chanyeol. Ia menjilat lubang telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeliat geli dan lemas, "hu~?" kedua lengannya ia gerakan untuk memeluk punggul kekar Chanyeol yang telah berkeringat.

"ronde selanjutnya, sayangghh~"

.

.

.

"ah! Ah! Uaaahhhkkhh~! Hhaahh~! Nngggkkhh! Hmpph! Hmpph! Miawh!"

Baekhyunn mengadahkan kepalanya lagi. Memmbiarkan Chanyeol menghirup aroma lehernya yang berkeringat semakin banyak.

Matanya terpejam erat. Ekor dan telinganya kembali mengejang kaku karena ulah Chanyeol yang menghentakkan tubuhnya yang menyentuh titik manis di dalam sana.

"hhh! Hh! B, Baekkieehh~ Baekkhh~ hh! Agh! Sem..piithh~! oh!" geram Chanyeol dengan nada rendah. Salah satu tangannya meremas bokong sintal Baekhyun, dan salah satu tangannya yang lain memijat kembali penis hybrid yang mendesah erotis di bawahnya.

"nyah! Nyyaammhh..! angh! Uahh! Miawhh~!" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala kuat – kuat. Lagi – lagi, ia merasakan sensasi aneh ketika perutnya serasa di kocok dan pinggulnya mengilu.

Cakaran dan remasan pada punggung Chanyeol semakin bertambah kekuatannya.

"ukh! Sebentar lagihhh, sa, sayangghh~! Yeah! Yeah! Ah! Ini nik..maatthh~!"

"kh! Ah! Ah! Mmiawwh! Mmiaawwh! Uaahh!"

"hngh! Hggh!" Chanyeol menggeram lebih rendah lagi. Ia merasa penisnya berdenyut – denyut karena kontraksi dengan otot rektum Baekhyun yang mengetatkannya.

"MIIIAAWWHHH~~!/BAEKHHYYUUNNNHH~!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun yang telah tertidur pulas di dadanya.

Setelah mereka bercinta dengan ronde yang lumayan (meskipun sejujurnya ia belum puas menjamah Baekhyun; namun begitu melihat wajah melas dan lelah Baekhyun, membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk bercinta lagi), Chanyeol tanpa membersihkan diri, ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya untuk tertidur.

Ia menatap lembut hybrid menggemaskan yang tertidur sambil memeluknya dengan manja. Sesekali, Baekhyun bergerak mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengosok – gosokkan pucuk hidungnya ke dada bidang Chanyeol layaknya kucing sungguhan. Membuat Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun menuju perjalanan tidurnya untuk bertemu hybrid manis di mimpi.

Dan mungkin ia bisa melanjutkan ronde bercinta mereka di dalam mimpi—

—itu pun seandainya ia bisa dan memang benar – benar bisa.

.

.

the end

.

.

A/N[1] :

Ada yang ingat dengan ff Al yang berjudul '7 ways to pamper your pet cat'..?

Kalau ada, maka ini adalah Alternative universe!another time untuk ChanBaek~!

Ufufufufufufufufufu~ Kemarin siapa yang minta versi Chanbaek-nya, hayo~ :v

oh iya, kemarin ada yang tanya, Tao itu kucing asli atau setengah kucing, ya..?

hhmm.., jadi, Tao itu setengah kucing. Dia seperti manusia pada umunya, namun memiliki telinga dan ekor kucing.

Apa bedanya mutan dengan Hybrid?

Hybrid itu sama seperti sifat umum hewan yang dijadikan persilangannya. Jadi, kalau kucing dielus lehernya, ia mendengkur. Sama seperti respon Tao saat dagunya dielus oleh Kris.

Sedangkan mutan, biasanya yang dijadikan acuan adalah kekuatan alami dari hewan yang dijadikan persilangan.

Jaa,

Mind to review..? :3

A/N[2] :

Special thank's to :

Reviewers, favers, and followers on 7WtPYPC~

Love you, all~


End file.
